


Seaspray

by Z A Dusk (snakeandmoon)



Series: Kisses Bingo [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Kisses Bingo, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Softness, and everyone is happy, aziraphale in a victorian bathing costume, no angst am I ill!, no one is oblivous, the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeandmoon/pseuds/Z%20A%20Dusk
Summary: Sun, sea, sand ... and Aziraphale flirting with him? Crowley is truly in paradise.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869964
Comments: 15
Kudos: 110
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Seaspray

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [Kissing Bingo.](http://kissesbingo.tumblr.com)
> 
> Prompt: Behind the knee kisses
> 
> I'm challenging myself to keep these to 500 words or under, so there's no risk of them turning into 40K fluff and angst fests - I already have enough of those to keep me occupied!

Of course the angel had a Victorian bathing costume. Crowley tried not to stare at the striped material clinging to his broad chest. Aside from the greatest temptation since Crowley’s seminal work, the day was wonderful. The sky was vivid blue, the cove deserted, and the sand warm.

“Crowley? Are you alright?”

“What? Yeah, course. Shall I unpack the picnic?”

“You know me so well.” 

The food was delicious; the company sparkling. Aziraphale talked excitedly about smuggling, geology, and Victorian bathing machines (“I see you side-eyeing my costume - be thankful I didn’t bring one of those!”) When Aziraphale decided to feed him a fresh strawberry, Crowley wrestled the urge to suck the angel’s fingers.

“Are you going to swim?” Aziraphale asked, as he finished sipping the crisp fresh lemonade that knew better than to warm up.

“Nah, I’m comfy here. You go, angel.”

Aziraphale hesitated for a moment, then kissed Crowley on the forehead before running joyfully into the waves.

By the time Aziraphale returned, the cogs in Crowley’s brain were spinning. Of course he knew the angel loved him, even wanted him. He’d planned to broach the subject eventually, but didn’t want to rush Aziraphale.

But the champagne … the strawberry temptingly offered in plump fingertips … the secluded cove … that little kiss ...

When the angel handed him a bottle of sunscreen, Crowley felt his heart stutter, but couldn’t resist teasing.

“Don’t want to get a tan then, angel?”

“Humans use it. And as this corporation is technically human, I thought I should. Could you do my back?” Did Aziraphale just wink at him? Satan’s eyebrows, that champagne must have been stronger than he thought. “Unless you think I’m being over-cautious?”

Crowley broke out into what he was sure must be the most inane grin. Aziraphale was making the scenario deliberately casual so Crowley could refuse with no awkwardness. As if he hadn’t longed to run his hands across the angel’s bare skin since he first saw his feet on the wall of Eden.

“Turn over then.” He said.

Judging by the delighted wiggle and sigh of please, Aziraphale gave when Crowley smoothed sunscreen down the backs of his thighs, Crowley was very much not mistaken. Emboldened, he leaned down and pressed a playful kiss to the back of the angel’s knee. 

Crowley barely had time to regret his own choice of tiny swim trunks, that did nothing to hide his body’s reaction, before Aziraphale was rolling over and pulling him into an inexpert and thrillingly enthusiastic kiss. As Crowley’s head swam, he thought vaguely that they could stay in this moment. Buy a place near the sea. Curl up under a blanket on their porch - yes, their porch - every evening and watch the sun set on a world that was theirs to enjoy. Then Aziraphale kissed him again, and Crowley forgot everything but the taste of sea-spray on Aziraphale’s sun-drenched skin, and the way the angel whispered his name, as if Crowley was all he’d ever wanted.


End file.
